


Grave Visit

by Reve_13



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: Chingming , a day for grave visiting. Feilong brought Mikhail with him to visit his father and brother's grave.
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Series: Seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656694
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Grave Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Seasons is the new series that will run on in the year. Basically, it is about Mikhail and Feilong's life in Hong Kong and what happened in different special days. Hong Kong celebrates both Chinese and western festivals, so I am expecting the series to be many one-shot stories. China is a huge country and different parts had their own traditions, and other Asian countries might also celebrate the festivals in other ways. The things happening in the stories are based on the tradition of my home here in Hong Kong. 
> 
> In this series, the love relationship of Feilong and Mikhail is an open-secret to their subordinates. They did not say it out loud, but everyone knows :)

Early morning in April, Mikhail woke up in his penthouse in Macau. He reached out for the clock on the bedside table and saw the date. It’s today.

He groomed and looked at himself in the mirror. His lover had given him strict order to wear plain colour clothes. He opened his wardrobe, took the cream-white tailor-made suit, a homburg of matching colour, and the Italian leather shoes finished his look. He fetched the bouquet of flowers before stepping on the helicopter to Hong Kong.

The long-haired beauty was waiting for him with his subordinates on the helicopter pad. He stepped out the helicopter, lifted his hat to the gorgeous man, revealing his curling blonde hair.

“Good morning, princess.” He reached out and held the beauty's right hand, gently dropped a kiss.

“Morning.” Feilong gave him a small smile. They walked slowing to the parking lot, holding hands.

The long black RV only seated Mikhail, Feilong, Tao and the driver Yoh. The RV was surrounded and protected by more than a dozen black BMWs, all heading for the suburbs of Hong Kong. In the hour-long drive, the beauty was absent-minded. He stared out of the window without a word. Mikhail gently held his hand, without saying anything.

Feilong was always sensitive and sentimental in times like this.

The cars reached to the gate of the graveyard.

His princess had the expressionless face. Mikhail knew that he must have infinite sorrow in his heart, but he did not want to show his feelings in front of the subordinates. He held Feilong's hand silently. There were no usual jokes but a faint smile from the blonde.

The men from White Snake were all carrying offerings and flowers. Tao brought a basket of fruit, and Yoh was holding a huge plastic bag. Mikhail was only carrying his bouquet while Feilong came with empty hands. They started hiking on the rugged mountain road.

Graveyards in the west were usually on a big flat land, with tombstones arranged tidily. It never occurred to him that graveyard in Hong Kong was indeed a whole mountain, and cars were not allowed in time of Chingming. The families, old or young, had to climb the mountain with the offering in their backs.

_Leather shoes were bad idea._

On the way, there were not even one tombstone that Mikhail had knew of. Hong Kong was a small city with too many people. Not only the housing properties were the most expensive in the world, the place for the dead to rest was also ridiculously expensive. Most of the deceased bid their farewell to the world by cremation. At the end, there were only a place smaller than a locker to place their ash urn. All they left on the world is a photo, and a name.

Lius were the leading family in the underworld of Hong Kong. Their tombs were surely much bigger than average citizens. Mikhail looked at the Chinese pavilion that had a tombstone inside. The photo on it was an old man smiling lovingly. No one would ever guessed that he would be the big boss of the mafia world in Hong Kong.

Feilong stood in front of the tombstone and bowed deeply. "Father, your son is here."

Feilong's subordinates followed the leader and bowed uniformly. Mikhail took off his hat and paid tribute to the deceased old man.

"Feilong-sama, we will clean the tombstone first." Yoh went to him and said. Feilong nodded, and gestured his men to take the towels and wiped off the dust on the tombstone. The tombstone was cleaner and tidier than expected. It seemed that it had been visited by other subordinates recently.

Feilong waited aside and saw Mikhail’s bouquet of chrysanthemums. "How many are there?"

"Ten." White chrysanthemums are flowers used in funerals.

"... No even numbers." Feilong frowned. "Give me one."

"... I'm sorry. Russia uses even numbers in time like this." Mikhail apologized sincerely and took one of the chrysanthemums to Feilong.

The men placed the offerings neatly in front of the tomb. In the middle of the two red candles were suckling pigs, cut chicken, and the fruit baskets that Tao had been carrying. Feilong put a cup of milk tea that his father loved to drink in the past, and then asked Mikhail to put the bouquet there.

"Feilong-sama, I’ve lighted up the incense." Yoh held a large bunch of lighted incense and passed three to Feilong. He nodded, and gestured Mikhail to follow his moves.

"Father. Your unworthy son is here. Please bless the White Snake." Feilong took the lead to the tombstone and bowed to his father. He half-kneeled and stuck the incense on the sand in front of the monument.

Every year after being released from prison, Feilong took his subordinates to visit the grave of his father. Every time, all he managed to do was to bow to his father’s grave without too much to say. He was sorry for his father. It was his impulse that killed him. He was not eligible to inherit his father's position. He was just an unsuccessful child. Deep down, he felt that he had no right to claim the leadership of White Snake. But to this day, no one can take this position apart from him. Even if he blamed himself endlessly, he still had to protect the throne that was once belonged to his father. 

This was his throne of thorns. He had to protect it at all cost. A bloody footprint followed him in every steps he took. Now his father and his brother were gone, no one could hold his hand and guide him, no one would pull him up when he fell. Not a single one. 

An inescapable bird cage.

"Feilong, did your father know English?" Mikhail took the incense and bow and stuck the incense to the sand, mimicking what Feilong just did..

"Yes. Why?" Feilong looked at the man with blond hair in doubt.

"Master Liu, it’s the first time we meet. I am Mikhail Arbatov, Feilong's lover. I will love him and take care of him. Please rest assured that you son is safe with me." Mikhail said it seriously to the tomb. Feilong looked at him with a look of surprise, he did not expect that the first sentence Mikhail said to his father turned out to be this way.

The subordinates who understood Mikhail’s words almost laughed out. The boss's lover was so terrific that he was almost asking for permission to marry their boss. After all these years, Feilong were very sad whenever he visited the grave and was more sensitive to everything than usual. No one dared to do anything wrong, even if it was only small things like the paper sycee didn't look good nor the lighter was not working properly. They were all afraid that the graves to be visited next year would be theirs. Because of the existence of this Russian mafia this year, Feilong-sama returned to his usual self.

"No more talking nonsense. Tao, your turn for the incense." Feilong pouted and told the teen to continue.

Feilong's men lined up to offer their incense one by one, and soon, a bunch of incense were in front of the tombstone.

Mikhail watched the subordinates of Feilong took out a stack of thin paper from the large bags. They rolled the paper up and folded the corners on both sides into paper sycee. Some took out suits, Rolex and leather shoes that were made by paper, and put them in a large paper bag.

_When did the Mafia become craftsmen?_

"We Chinese think that if we burn it, they can use it in their world." Feilong seemed to understand the doubts of his lover.

"Oh…"

Mikhail picked up a stack of "banknotes" from the men, and noticed that it was a one billion note.

_Inflation in the world of dead must be severe._

After much effort, more than ten bags of paper sycee were finally finished.

"Let’s worship the God of the Land first." Yoh nodded to Feilong, and lit a fire in an furnace nearby. He handed the first bag of offerings to Feilong.

"The God of Land, this is Feilong. My father, Liu Gong, is resting in peace here. Today we came to worship our ancestor. Please would the God of Land direct and inform my father."

Next, the subordinates helped in putting the bags of offerings into the furnace when yelling "Master Liu, please collect it!"

Mikhail stood aside with Feilong to watch silently. The paper money and sycee slowly turned to ashes. "Come with me." Feilong tugged Mikhail's sleeves and said.

"Yoh, I am going ... there. Tell the men to make sure the fire is out before leaving."

"Understood. I'll go with you."

Feilong frowned, but did not refuse. With doubt, Mikhail let the dragon dragged his hand in silence and led the way. Feilong took them through the more ornate cemetery and came to the place that they saw at the beginning. Those little tombs that look like a locker.

Liu Yan Tsui

The picture was not the decadent look that he had from the tortures of drugs before his death, but the look he used to have when he was in the peak of his life.

"My brother was in Taiwan when he… His body have to be cremated before being sending back to Hong Kong." Feilong whispered in Mikhail's ear, "I don't want to bury him at father's side. Am I selfish?"

"Feilong." Mikhail clenched the beauty’s hand with his right hand, while sweeping the beauty's long hair with his other hand.

This is Tao's biological father. Yoh was the one who killed him. Feilong was the person who gave the order to kill. Although Mikhail was not involved personally, he was the one who instigated Liu Yan Tsui to take back the White Snake, forcing Feilong to give the order.

What an awkward group to be here.

Feilong put down the white chrysanthemum from Mikhail in front of his brother's monument. Yoh passed three incense to him, but he did not take them.

"Tao, you do it." Feilong stood by, gesturing the kid who was standing aside. Tao took it obediently ,bowed to his father who had never in his life cared about him at all, and put the incense in front of the tomb. Yoh burned a bag of offering in the nearby furnace. Everything was obviously much simpler than Master Liu’s.

"Mikhail ... am I not entitled to worship my brother?" Whenever he did not want the others to understand, Feilong would switch to speak in Russian. There were very few people who can speak Russian in this region. Feilong lowered his head and did not even dare to look at Liu Yan Tsui's tombstone. "I am such a horrible brother."

"Fei." Mikhail gently embraced Feilong, "In our world, if you win, you are the king, but if you lose, you are nothing."

Feilong did not expect that Mikhail not to say something comforting, and looked up in surprise to his blonde lover.

"I won't let go of you no matter what. I am no better man than you." Mikhail took the beauty's slightly trembling hands. "No matter who you were or what you did in the past, you are my Feilong. Anyone you need to kill in the future, we kill together. If you want to mourn or cry, we mourn and cry together. We could be the complicity in anything."

How absurd.

He had spent years to chase after the phantom of something. Something that he did not even know what it was. Years later, it turned out that all he ever wanted was simply someone who could live and face the underworld with him.

"..." Feilong lowered his head and silently allowed Mikhail to hold him. "You must not die before me. I don't want to visit your grave."

"Yes, my dear princess."


End file.
